


Logically Warming

by LJ_Pynn



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, How original, trapped in a cave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 12:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJ_Pynn/pseuds/LJ_Pynn
Summary: Captain Christopher Pike and Ensign Sylvia Tilly are trapped in a cave after an away mission goes awry. Gee, what EVER will they do to escape the cold?





	Logically Warming

Pike laid down on the makeshift bed and stared up at the roof of the cave. That is to say, he rested his head on the seat cushion that was torn from the shuttle when they crashed. It was clearly made for asses, not heads. Between the sound of the pouring rain outside, the unsedated pain of a twisted ankle, and the light chill, he doubted he'd be getting much sleep anyway. Apparently this was the reason Captains shouldn't be going on away missions. Burnham would give him an earful when they got back, he was sure. 

He looked over to see his cave mate sitting a few meters away. She just looked at the wreckage outside. It had begun to fade from view through the heavy rains and darkness of night. He could see her shivering. A lot of good it would do to have the only other sentient being on the planet freeze to death. Pike didn't care to be responsible for a fifty-percent mortality rate of people who showed up here. 

“Tilly,” he spoke up. 

She immediately sprung up and was at his side before he could even call her over. 

“What do you need, Captain?” She started to speak at her usual _'Helpful Tilly'_  speed. “A better pillow? More seat cushions? I can run out there and dislodge some! Just give the order.”

He raised a brow, followed by a _'slow down’_ hand gesture. Was she crazy?

“It’s freezing,” he calmly reminded her. 

“Oh, of course! Thermal blankets! I think those are probably in the other half of the shuttle, down by wherever that landed in that general direction.”

Pike still just wore an expression of confusion. That, on top of an internalized feeling of Starfleet pride in her enthusiasm. 

“Yeah, I failed geography,” she said while still pointing in _'that’_ general direction. It got a chuckle out of him. 

“Tilly, listen to me carefully,” he said while pulling her arm back down. “I order you to not freeze to death. So, j ust sit here, away from the rain.”

“Yes, sir,” she said, dropping her butt back down to the floor. 

Content with her following superior orders, he went back to staring at the ceiling. It remained unchanged. This was going to be a long night. Or week. Or month. Hard to know without being able to contact _Discovery_. 

He tried to remain calm and cool-headed, but the inability to do anything about their current situation was frustrating. He wasn't about to let her see him like that, though. With the rocks above he was cursed to stare at unlikely to change any time soon, he looked back over at Tilly. She was still shivering. 

Well, at least  _that_ he can try to fix. Given the circumstances, he didn't his solution would be inappropriate. An extra layer would probably help the poor ensign. He began to unzip his uniform jacket. She peered down at him. 

“Good idea,” she said, quickly starting to unzip her own jacket. 

“Wait, what?” He asked with a double-take.

“Body heat. Good thinking, Captain.”

Already she was down to a basic black shirt that bore the word _'Disco'_ across the front. He still just held the bottom of his zipper. Again, he internally remarked at her enthusiasm. 

“I was just gonna give you mine, actually,” he explained. “You were shivering.”

She (figuratively) froze up, holding her jacket in her hand. 

“Oh,” was all she could muster while looking at the floor. He could tell that at least the awkwardness was mutual. For a second, at least. She looked back up at him.

“How about we do my idea, anyway?” She asked, breaking the momentary silence. 

“Seriously, Tilly. You don't have to--”

“Actually, I do. I outrank you,” she said with a confident smile.

Pike felt his face scrunch up. Had the cold already frozen her brain? 

“Excuse me?”

She shook her head and her eyes went wide. “Oh, I mean respectfully of course. You're hurt and I'm the only other person here. So, technically, that makes me acting Chief Medical Officer among us.”

He opened his mouth, ready to argue. If only any argument actually came to mind.

“Probably,” she added. He finally cracked a smile and began to nod. “Now, you should probably get that jacket off.” She pointed at his hand still frozen at the zipper. “Don't make me make that an order!” She spoke in a sarcastically stern tone, complete with waving finger. He couldn't help but smirk at that. She was well on her way to having command at this rate, he figured. 

“Well, who am I to argue with the Chief Medical Officer?” He sat up for just a second to pull his jacket off. They each pooled theirs together on the cave floor for any cushion they could get out of it. He laid back down, now cold and eager to get cuddled up (professionally… _probably_ ) with his cave mate. She still sat next to him, staring at the wall. He could tell she was contemplating something. Her eyes darted down to him again. 

“Shirts, too,” she quickly ordered, pulling hers off before he could protest. “You, know. It’s only logical and what not,” she pointed out. It wasn’t so much protest in his mind as it was the scandalous nature of the arrangement. Tilly was, after all… Tilly.  
  
And now Tilly was an even colder woman than before sitting in a lot less clothes than before and desperately waiting for him to follow suit. He scrambled out of the shirt, trying to move as quick as he could without irritating his wound. She didn’t lay down as quickly as he expected. He knew she wasn’t _staring_ at his shirtless chest, but probably just familiarizing herself with the new circumstances. Right?  


“Yeah. Definitely logical,” she muttered and just like that, he found himself tightly wrapped around his torso.    
  
_ ‘Cold crisis averted,’  _ he thought.  _ ‘I should get trapped in caves on alien planets with beautiful women more oft-- Wait. No. First time was a mindfuck.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: "Christopher Pike Gets Stranded in a Cave with a Hot Woman... Again"
> 
> Okay, that was supposed to just be a hundred or so words I wrote on my phone at 03.00 in the morning, but look at that. It's almost 04.00 now.


End file.
